


Drabble Anthology

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: A series of drabbles for various ships and reader insert pairings.  Some chapters have explicit content.





	1. McKirk - "I can feel your pulse." (NSFW)

Leonard’s gaze was fixed on the ceiling, his breathing measured and even as Jim knelt between his bent knees. The pop of the cap on the bottle of lubricant in the captain’s hands made him jump a little and he did his best to relax. His cock was hard, lying on his belly - a product of the slow and methodical preparation Jim had treated him to, readying him for so much more than just a couple of fingers.

As Jim poured some lube on his own cock to slick it up, Leonard glanced down at the blond, a whole melange of emotions bouncing around in his head. He’d been with many women in past and Lord knows he’d been inside of Jim plenty of times, but as far as penetration went, Len was a virgin.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a hand on his belly, its weight grounding and comforting.

“You ready?” Jim asked.

Leonard swallowed thickly, nodding.

“Yes,” Leonard replied.

Jim’s free hand landed on Leonard’s hip, slowly working its way up along his side as his other hand directed his cock, pressing it up against Leonard’s ready entrance. Jim’s other hand continued its slide, coming to rest on Leonard’s left pec, this thumb tweaking the doctor’s nipple. Jim paused for a moment.

“You’re sure?” He asked again, his expression mildly concerned. “Because I can feel your pulse; it jumped.”

Leonard smiled softly, reaching up with one hand to press it over the one Jim had on his chest, feeling his heartbeat reverberate off of Jim’s palm.

“I’m just excited, darlin’, that’s all,” Leonard assured him. “Want to feel you inside me.”

Jim didn’t need any more urging after that. Keeping his gaze fixed on Leonard’s, Jim pressed forward, gliding slowly and easily into Leonard’s opening. He hissed at the heat surrounding his cock just as Leonard cried out softly at the sensation of fullness. 

No more words were needed after that. Jim was so in tune with Leonard’s body language that he knew just how to move, and Leonard was so blinded by ecstasy that he let Jim take the reigns, bringing them both the utmost pleasure. Beneath Jim’s palm, Leonard’s heart beat a frantic rhythm, guiding them both toward their climaxes.


	2. Jim Kirk x Reader - "I can feel your pulse; it jumped."

“Oof!”

Your breath is forced from your lungs as your back hits the mat, your sparring partner landing hard astride your hips, winding up uncomfortably close.  You shut your eyes against the acuity of the smarting in the back of your head and feel your partner scramble off of you.

“Sorry!”  Jim says quickly, holding a hand out to you.  “Are you alright?”

You open your eyes and meet his gaze, nodding.  Taking the proffered hand, you let him slowly pull you into a seated position and then back up to your feet.  It takes you only a moment to determine that you’re just fine and then you’re back in fighting form, circling Jim on the mat.

You dart forward after observing him for a few moments, throwing a punch and missing it as he dodges easily.  Cursing inwardly, you try again, this time aiming a kick at his thigh, but he’s still faster.  He grabs your ankle easily and pushes it aside, nearly sending you tumbling to the mat again.  You hold your own, though, and get right back into step.

In all of the action, you fail to notice that Jim is inching you closer and closer to the wall behind you.  When he strikes, you’re taken completely off guard as your back hits the wall and Jim grasps your wrists, pinning them over your head as he leans in close.  There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips.

“Gotcha,” he says with a wink.

You roll your eyes.

“You’re cheating,” you say pointedly.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’re too upset about it,” Jim says slyly.  “In fact, I think you might even be enjoying it.”

You narrow your gaze at him.

“What are you talking about?”  You ask.

Jim tightens his grip on your wrists a little bit and leans in closer, right next to your ear.

“I can feel your pulse,” he whispers.  “It jumped.”

Whatever your pulse was doing before becomes irrelevant as you feel it pick up even more under Jim’s scrutiny.  He leans away slowly, laughing softly as he lets you go.  To your surprise, everyone else in your self defense class has disappeared and left the two of you alone in the gym.

“If you ever find your way out of your denial, you know where to find me,” Jim says teasingly, giving you one last flash of a smile before turning to leave you alone.

Embarrassed, confused, thrilled, and wickedly turned on, you hurry off after him, not wanting to waste another second.


	3. Jim Kirk x Reader - "I see you."

It’s agony.

Not physical pain; no, the med bay staff have been keeping you supplied with the best painkillers to ward any such thing off. It’s a deep-seated anxiety that’s been eating at you for days now bubbling to the surface, making its presence known with an unwelcome weight on your heart.

A hand squeezes yours just moments before you hear footsteps enter your hospital room and a warm, confident voice greets you. You reply in kind, though your own tone is somewhat reedy and strained. Another hand lands on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Are you ready?” Dr. McCoy asks softly.

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak, and shut your eyes tightly behind the bandages covering them. Having been rendered blind after being sprayed with acid in the lab some number of days before, you’ve been waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel, both literal and proverbial. Now that the moment of truth is upon you, though, you’re not so sure you’re ready to leave the familiar state of ambivalence you’ve existed in since awakening in the med bay following the incident.

You hold your breath as the bandages are unwound, squeezing the hand still holding yours tightly.

“Jim?” You squeak

“I’m right here,” he assures you, squeezing back. 

Your heart leaps as a faint light starts to shine through the last of the bandages and your closed eyelids. You want to open your eyes but you’re forced to wait a few moments longer as a soft, cool cloth is used to clean your eyelids and lashes. The moment the touch at your face is gone, however, you take a deep breath and slowly open your eyes.

Things are blurry and distorted as you blink repeatedly, but you pick Jim out immediately. Dr. McCoy is speaking in the background but you hardly pay him any mind, focusing instead on your captain, your confidant.

“I see you,” you whisper weakly, afraid that if you speak too loudly the illusion will shatter and you’ll be plunged back into darkness. 

Jim’s brilliant smile in response to your words is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, and though the trauma of losing your vision temporarily is still fresh in your mind, you’d relive it in a heartbeat if it meant getting to see him like that again.


	4. Jim Kirk x Reader - "Your bedside manner sucks."

“Ow!”

You glance up from your work for a moment, wiping your forehead with the back of your arm before going back to it.

“Quit squirming,” you order.

You continue your delicate task, adjusting the magnifying lens between you and Jim with a nudge from your knuckles before continuing on.

“It hurts,” Jim whines, glancing over his shoulder at you from where he’s lying face down on the bio bed.

“It’ll only hurt more if you keep moving,” you deadpan.

A few beats of near-silence pass, punctuated only by Jim’s soft hisses as you continue working on him.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but your bedside manner sucks,” Jim says flatly.

You can’t help but let out a laugh, rolling your eyes.

“Oh stop it, you big baby,” you tease.  “You’re the one who fell on a cactus.”

“It wasn’t a cactus,” Jim grumbles.  “Spock said it was some kind of a desert tree.”

You glance up again briefly, dropping yet another of the plant’s needles into a dish before moving on to the next one he’s got embedded in his upper thigh.

“As far as I’m concerned, if it’s got needles, it’s a cactus,” you say with a shrug.  “Now pipe down for just another minute, I’m almost done.”

Jim puts his head back down on his folded arms and allows you to finish without too much of a fuss.  It doesn’t take very long and soon you’re cleaning the litany of puncture marks with an antiseptic solution.  Some of them are deep and still trickling blood steadily, so you tack on a few pieces of gauze to keep the bleeding controlled as you pull off your gloves.  Pulling a sheet up to allow Jim his modesty, you step away from the bed.

“I’m going to have Dr. McCoy take a look at these,” you explain.  “I want to make sure there’s no damage deeper down.  I’ll be right back.”

Jim cranes his head around, propping himself up on his elbows with a panicked look in his eyes.

“Y/N, wait!”  He calls at your retreating back.  “No!  You _cannot_  tell Bones!”


	5. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "Did you sleep here on the bathroom floor?"

An insistent knocking noise wakes you up.  

You groan as you work to orientate yourself.  Your head is resting on a cool, hard surface; opening your eyes reveals it to be a white tiled floor.  A quick glance around offers you a bottom-up view of the bathroom in your quarters, and the lingering taste of acid on your tongue reminds you of exactly how you’ve gotten to where you are.

“I’m coming in,” a muffled voice calls through the bathroom door.

You curl yourself up even tighter, keeping your feet out of the way as Leonard slides the bathroom door open and steps inside, looking down at you in concern.

“You scared the hell out of me, darlin’,” Leonard says softly, moving to crouch beside you.  “When Scotty comm’d me to ask if I’d seen you because you hadn’t come in to work this morning, I nearly lost my mind.”

“Sorry, Len,” you murmur, too drained to care overmuch that you’d missed the start of your shift.

He makes a wordless noise of acknowledgement, falling silent as he looks you over, his gaze scrutinizing, searching for traces of hurt.  He reaches out to press a palm to your forehead briefly and then moves on to check your pulse.

“Did you sleep here on the bathroom floor?”  He asks.

“I don’t know if sleep is the right word for it,” you murmur thickly, licking your dry, cracked lips.

The moments that follow see Leonard carefully scooping you off of the floor, arranging your limbs in such a way that he doesn’t bang them into the door frame as he carries you into the bedroom.  He sets you down, taking a seat on the mattress beside you and pulling out his tricorder, scanning you in silence as you will yourself not to throw up again.

“Why didn’t you comm me?”  He asks, frowning at the tricorder’s display.

“Because I didn’t want to end up in med bay being poked and prodded like this,” you say flatly.

Leonard rolls his eyes.

“Because this is  _so_  much worse than spending the night hugging the toilet,” Leonard quips.

You groan and throw an arm over your eyes, resisting the urge to curl in on yourself as Leonard finishes up his assessment.

“Just shut up and take care of me,” you whine.

Leonard chuckles softly, reaching out to give your shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“I always do, darlin’.”


	6. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "Who are you, my mother?"

You roll your eyes as you hear Leonard’s footsteps enter your room in the med bay.  You know he can very well tell that you’re not asleep, and though you try to keep up the ruse anyway, you know you’re in for a lecture.  Sighing inwardly you brace yourself for his disappointment.

“You sent your physiotherapist away again,” Leonard says lightly; a statement, not a question as to why.

Shifting around, hissing as your injured knee gives an uncomfortable twinge, you turn to face him.

“I’m not ready,” you insist curtly.  “It’s too painful.”

Leonard steps closer, lifting your blanket and pushing up the hem of your gown so he can examine the braced joint.  His touch is gentle but it’s still a less-than-pleasant experience overall.

“I know it hurts, darlin’,” Leonard says softly.  “But you need to start using it or it’ll stiffen up and cause you problems in the long run.  We can treat the aching after your sessions, but you need to be able to feel the pain while you’re working so that you know what your limitations are for now until it heals up a little more.  I know it’s not fun, but it’s important.”

You huff, averting your gaze, picking at a loose thread on your gown as he covers you back up.

“What are you, my mother?”  You grumble.

“More importantly right now, I’m your doctor,” Leonard emphasizes.  “And you need to start following doctors’ orders.”

You mutter a few choice words under your breath.

“What was that?”  Leonard asks, raising an eyebrow.

You sigh deeply and let out a breath, closing your eyes to steel yourself a little.

“I said that I might be more inclined to do it if I had a little encouragement and a hand to hold through the worst of it,” you say quickly.

You can almost feel Leonard’s entire demeanor soften at your bedside.  His hand comes to grasp yours, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Damn it, darlin’,” he murmurs.  “I’m so sorry.  I never even thought…”

He trails off and you can feel his gaze on your face, but you aren’t ready to look at him just yet.

“I’m sorry,” he reiterates softly.  “You’ve always been a model patient, and so strong; I never even considered that you might need a little help sometimes.”

You swallow thickly, fighting back the tears of mingled heartache an relief that the confession has elicited.  Blinking your eyes open, you meet his gaze with a small, watery smile.

“Apology accepted,” you say quietly.  “As long as you promise to be there when you can from now on.”

Leonard nods.

“I’ll be there,” Leonard promises, finally putting your discontent at ease all together.  “No matter what.”


	7. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "How's that medical degree paying off?"

You creep cautiously closer to Leonard’s office door, pausing as you hear a sneeze come from within.  It’s followed up quickly with a curse and you have to bite back a wry smile.  Christine had warned you that his mood was foul, and it’s no wonder if the litany of sniffles and groans pouring out of Leonard is anything to go by.  Bracing yourself for his inevitable bad mood, you knock on his office door and don’t even bother to wait for a response before letting yourself in.

“Hey there,” you murmur softly as you step into the room, the door sliding closed in your wake.  “I hear you’re feeling a little under the weather.”

Leonard has his head resting on his folded arms atop his desk.  He groans in response.

“This is all Jim’s fault,” he croaks.

You move closer, stepping around his desk to stand beside him.  You run your fingers through his hair, running your nails along his scalp and eliciting an appreciative noise from him.

“Not everything is Jim’s fault, baby,” you say lightly, slipping your hand lower to gently massage the tense muscles at the base of his neck.

“This is,” he argues tiredly.  “He’s always stressing me out.  Stress crashes the immune system.  So I reiterate; this is Jim’s fault.”

You shake your head, rolling your eyes as you crouch beside him, pressing a palm to his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” your say softly.  “Why don’t I take you back to your quarters, bring you something for the fever?  I’m sure Geoff wouldn’t mind taking over for you here.”

“I’m not abandoning my post over a head cold,” Leonard grumbles.  “Damn it, Y/N, I’m a doctor.”

“Not a superhero,” you finish.  “Yeah?  How’s that medical degree paying off?”

Leonard lifts his head just enough to glare at you before quickly dissolving into a paroxysm of coughs.  You rub his back gently as the hacking subsides.

“No more arguing,” you insist.  “Come on; to bed with you.”

He’s still glaring at you as he reluctantly pushes his chair away from his desk and sits up.  Climbing to his feet, he lets you steady him as the fever makes him waver.  He allows you to lead him away from his office without another protest and after a brief stop at the nurses’ desk to let Christine know what’s going on, you lead him toward his quarters.

“Come on, doctor,” you say softly.  “It’s time to let someone else take care of  _you_ for a change.”


	8. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "I can feel your pulse."

You gasp as a sound in the tree line off to your right startles you, drawing your attention away from the stars overhead, interrupting your evening of stargazing with the man one of your astronomy classmates had set you up with.  Your gasp alerts him to your state of heightened alertness and you feel him reach out blindly in the darkness to grasp your arm.

“Everything alright, darlin’?”

You freeze momentarily as his accent suddenly thickens on the endearment, sending a shiver down your spine and kicking your heart into overdrive.

“I’m fine,” you reply quickly.  “Must be a deer or something out there.”

Leonard makes a wordless noise of agreement and relaxes again, though his hand lingers, his fingers encircling your wrist, holding fast.  The touch makes you feel like a love-struck teenager, sending butterflies aflutter in your stomach.

“Are you sure?”  He asks.

You reaffirm your answer, turning your head to squint at him through the darkness as he rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow, still never breaking contact.

“And here I thought I was having some sort of an effect on you,” he teases softly.

“What makes you say that?”  You ask casually.

Leonard chuckles, squeezing your wrist gently.

“I can feel your pulse,” he says pointedly, leaning in closer, his breath ghosting over your lips at his proximity.  “It jumped.”

Your soft noise of longing is not lost on Leonard, and his lips brush yours it’s all you can do to make a mental note to thank that cheeky bastard Jim Kirk for setting the two of you up.


	9. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "I hear you, loud and clear."

Tears sting at your eyes as you storm out of the med bay, your hand wrapped in gauze and your heart aching at the memory of Leonard’s tone.  His words echo around in your head, his disapproval deafening all other coherent thought.  Anxiety wraps itself around your rib cage, making your breathing short.  

The sound of his footsteps close behind only serves to drive your panic to a higher state and it kills you to think that the man you’d once felt so safe and loved with is making you feel so fraught and frenzied.  Even though his voice has gone from angry to pleading you’re too spooked to stop, let alone face him.

It feels like forever before you reach your quarters, and even there you’re not out of harm’s way.  Leonard follows you inside, reaching out to put a hand on your shoulder.  You flinch away and it finally gives him pause.  He pulls his hand back slowly and stays near the door as you move to put some distance between the two of you.  

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Leonard says softly, reaching for you though you’re across the room.  “I was upset and I took it out on you.  I was wrong.”

Your knees buckle and you drop onto the sofa as your heart races, your body trembling.  You wrap your arms around yourself in a facsimile of an embrace and stare at a spot on the floor, avoiding his gaze.  

“Do you want me to leave?”  Leonard asks, trying his best to keep his own heartache out of his tone now.

You stay silent, unmoving, staring at the floor.  You close your eyes tightly, ignoring the sting in your freshly dressed wound, and drop your head down into your hands.  A few tense, awkward moments pass before Leonard breaks the silence again.

“I hear you loud and clear,” he says quietly, defeated.

The floodgates open up as the door slides closed in his wake, and for the first time since the start of your relationship you start to consider the possibility of having to wake up alone in your bed the following day.


	10. Leonard McCoy x Reader - "I love the feel of your skin against mine."

You make a noise of utter ecstasy as you kick off your high-heeled shoes, your feet rejoicing at their newfound freedom.  You’ve been wearing them for hours through a Starfleet gala and you’re so ready to be comfortable again.  Pushing them under the bed to mitigate the tripping hazard they pose, you take a big, deep, relieved breath and smile.

“I thought that was never going to end,” you groan.  “I love getting all dolled up once in a while, but that was a bit much even for me.”

Leonard glances over his shoulder at you as he removes his cummerbund.

“I’d be content if I never had to do anything like that again,” Leonard bemoans.  “I’d rather just stay here with you.”

You smile softly, turning to watch him as he undresses.  He looks so good in his tuxedo that it’s almost a shame to watch it come off, but the relaxed, comfortable demeanor that replaces his distinctly stiffer formal manner is endearing and so not all is lost.

As he continues to undress, unbuttoning his shirt in a way that’s far more sexy than you’re sure he’s even aware of, you start to remove your jewelry.  Necklace, bracelets, earrings, everything comes off.  You heap them on your bedside table to put away at a later time and wait for Leonard to finish so he can help you out of your dress.  It’s backless and you have no problem reaching the zipper or the halter tie, but there’s something undeniably erotic about having him undress you instead and so you just stand there patiently, a serene smile on your face.

It doesn’t take long for Leonard to get down to nothing but his briefs.  Sensing what you’re waiting for he crosses the room and comes to stand in front of you.  He reaches up to cup your face, thumbs brushing your cheekbones as he leans in to press a soft kiss to your lips.  Your heart flutters in your chest and it’s all you can do not to swoon as he pulls away and gently manipulates you so you’ve got your back to him.

His hands settle on your hips, steadying you as his chest touches your bare back.  The heat from his body feels wonderful and you sag against him as his fingers trail up your sides.  You can feel his strong, steady heartbeat against your back where you’re pressed close together and it relaxes you even more profoundly.  Leonard’s deft fingers reach your neck and loosen the tie on your gown.

“I love the feeling of your skin against mine,” he murmurs into your ear.

Your dress falls away and the fabric is replaced by his touch, his palms sliding down your back, around your sides, and up along your rib cage.  You’re breathless and speechless, but your responses to his ministrations show Leonard that you return the sentiment exactly.


End file.
